supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Laila Ali
Laila Ali (born December 30, 1977, just before South Korean rapper PSY's birthday, and the end of the year before it is 1978 and Karina Smirnoff was born) is a retired American boxer. She is one of the Dancing with the Stars contestants to have a birthday during the end of the year in December. She came in third place on season 4 of Dancing with the Stars with Maksim Chmerkovskiy and lost the show to Apolo Anton Ohno and Joey Fatone, both of them returned to season 15, expect Apolo's partner is Karina Smirnoff and Joey's the same. In 2012, five years after Yone Minagawa's death and Soledad Mexia's 113th birthday, she went to play "Stars Earn Stripes" and Nick Lachey, who is also a finalist of season 1 of Heroes vs. Villains, but they both lost the show for season 1 to Allen Ford. The show aired on August 13, 2012. Ben and Toad's Contest Ali was Allen Ford's partner because Cheryl Burke was Emmitt Smith's partner for the Arm Melter 16 in Rossmore and Belleville week. On December 1, 2012, 29 days before celebrating her 35th birthday, it was announced that Ali will be participating for season 2 of Ben and Toad's Contest and her partner is her season 4 partner Maksim Chmerkovskiy. On October 14, 2012, three days before Hatsue Ono died, one day before DWTS All Stars performance, two before results air, she went to talk to her about the show and she was playing for only week 1 and week 4. Trivia *Ali is about 80 years younger than Koto Okubo, Ben and Toad's Contest former host. Quotes *"Maud Ellis?" *"In week 10 of Ben and Toad's Contest 2, the week where Mr. Jiroemon Kimura is watching with Kyotango's mayor is like Pink and Nate Ruess' song Just Give Me a Reason and the week looks like a park in Osaka, Japan." *"I like that Just Give Me a Reason, old Mr. Jiroemon Kimura." (April 19, 2013) *"What's that thing over that helmet old damp host?" *"Well I'm thinking that Stay is a good song." *"This was a damp night that there was a contestant f**kin' that sh*t." (Week 14 of BATC2) Heores vs. Villains It was announced on December 7, 2012 that Ali will be a contestant on Heroes vs. Villains. She and Allen Ford are partners for the season. She made it to the final round losing out to Pembroke man Allen Ford but she had 129 votes at the finale. Misawo Okawa voted for her to win and the other 128 people. Dancing with the Stars Laila Ali came in third place on the fourth season of Dancing with the Stars with Maksim Chmerkovskiy. Two out of the three finalists but her returned to season 15. Laila & Maks' highest scores: Samba, Cha Cha Cha, Quickstep and Mambo (all of them are the perfect possible 30) Laila & Maks' lowest scores: Tango and Paso Doble (21) Laila & Maks' average: 27 Wipeout Canada Ali has only appeared in Heroes Edition. She was the third contestant eliminated in the Sweeper round behind Michael Irvin and Bristol Palin, but she wiped out before Apolo Anton Ohno and Louie Vito. Palin returned to season 15 and was eliminated in the fourth week and Irvin did not. Career Laila Ali started boxing in 1993 when she was only in grade 10 at age 15. Laila is almost six feet tall and weighs 166 lbs (72 kg). She has no losses, draws and contracts. She has like around 25 wins. Ali, Laila Category:Females Category:Third place contestants Category:Contestants partnered with Maksim Chmerkovskiy Category:Season 4 Stars Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Characters that get dancing Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Arm wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Brockville, Ontario Category:Belleville, Ontario Category:Napanee, Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:Renfrew County Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Pembroke's Contestants Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Boxers Category:Arm Melter Category:Ottawa High Hookers Category:Arm Melter 16 Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Living people Category:1977 Births Category:Picked celebrities Category:People in the drop forty Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 2 contestants Category:Contestants